


The End

by castielcampbell



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, I NEEDED A HAPPY ENDING OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcampbell/pseuds/castielcampbell
Summary: When the end came she expected pain and screams... She did not expect them.
Relationships: Louise/roy, Tripp Manes/Nora Truman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED A HALF ASS HAPPY ENDING AND I WROTE THIS ON LUNCH. #DUNJUDGEME

The boy standing next to her son... His energy was so familiar. It was like a knife to her heart. She knew that Tripp didn't have any children... And yet this boy... This man reminded her so much of him. 

He had heart.

She touched the glass and her son, her Roth touched it. She let everything she felt for him go through that connection. Her love, her joy, her need for him to live.

The connection broke and selfishly, so selfishly she sent him and the boy away. It was her one thing she wanted. As much as her boy wanted to be with her until the end, she wanted him to live. 

She couldn't be blamed for this. She couldn't make him stay and she had no regrets.

The end was here and she expected pain and burning and screams... But all she saw a bright blinding light.

No pain.

No screams.

Then her name.

"Ms. Nora! Ms. Nora!" A familiar voice called out. "Oh Louise! She's here!"

And then she was engulfed in a hug, a warm familiar embrace whirling and twirling her around her hair flying around.

Her hair?

She looked down at herself and saw her skin was smooth and young and untouched by needles or bruises. Her hair that had fallen out long before fell over her shoulders in waves.

And her friends. Roy was warm and real and hugging her with all his might. 

Oh God, my friends. 

She sobbed happily in his arms and when he let her down he tenderly wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"We waited." He said softly.

He turned around and motioned for someone to come closer and she looked and there she was. Louise and a tall dark skinned willowy woman.

The baby had been safe and had a life and grown and lived her own life. It made her heart fill to bursting.

Louise ran to her with open arms and clung to her with all her might.

Louise, her strong and powerful Louise so young and happy and SAFE. 

"We waited." She said softly. "We couldn't go on without you."

Louise turned and beckoned someone to come closer and she looked over her shoulder let out a sob.

Tripp! 

He looked just a dapper and handsome as he had the day he had taken her out and gave her ice cream.

He ambled over slower, his expression more tentative than the others.

He stopped a few feet in front of her.

"I failed you." He whispered softly.

She flew at him and slung her arms around him. 

"You didn't fail me." She sobbed. "You're nephew protected my boy and loved him and kept him safe. He broke the cycle. I saw it with my own two eyes."

She pulled back and looked deeply into his still troubled eyes.

"He may not have been your son, but he has your heart. And I could tell, oh I could tell even then that he would do anything to protect my boy." She said, her voice trembling.

His eyes filled with tears and his chin trembled when she reached up and carressed his cheek. He leaned into the touch and reached up to hold her hand against his skin.

"We waited for you, my love." He whispered, tears sliding down his cheek. "We couldn't move on without you."

She looked around confused.

"Where... Where is Walt?"

Louise and her daughter shared a chuckle.

"He survived, Auntie. He survived and made it his goal to look out after the trio."

"And he did until they woke up." Louise added.

"And then he looked out for Michael. He couldn't protect him all the time, but he gave him a place to stay when he needed it the most. And a job when his world crumbled."

Tripp squeezed the small of her waist. "We've kept an eye on him. You would be so proud of the man he's become. Loyal and smart and protective."

"He found our great grand daughter and they are close friends." Roy added as he rapped her arms around Louise and their daughter.

Nora turned Trip and smiled through her tears.

"You've watched out over them? All three?"

"Yes, my love. And they are lovely."

Nora reached up and pulled Tripp down to kiss him on the lips.

"My family, they plagued them. Even now..." He said, his voice sad, his brow drawn together. 

"But they have each other... And the boy... And your great granddaughter?"

He nodded, pressing his forehead against hers.

"What now? Where are we?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "Does it matter? We are together and we can watch over them. Could you ask for more?"

She shook her head wildly.

"No, I could not ask for more."

(the end)

I JUST NEEDED THEM TO BE TOGETHER AT THE END) 


End file.
